gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Four
The fourth season of the musical comedy-drama television series Glee was announced on April 9, 2012 by FOX (Source). Glee will air on Thursdays at 9PM EST instead of Tuesdays at 8PM EST (Source). It will consist of 22 episodes (Source). They will start shooting in July 2012 as stated by Lea Michele (Source). It is believed that all the main characters will return but not everyone will be present for all 22 episodes. So far, only Lea Michele is confirmed for all episodes this season, but that is most likely to change (Source). The season premiere aired on September 13, 2012 (Source). Main Cast On May 17th 2012, Ryan Murphy confirmed that the entire main cast would be returning for the fourth season, though they are welcome to leave when they wish. They would also be given the choice to become recurring characters. The show will be separated into two different settings: New York and McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. (Source) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (4/22) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (4/22) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (3/22) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (4/22) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (4/22) *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (2/22) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (4/22) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (4/22) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (4/22) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (0/22) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (2/22) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (1/22) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (0/22) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (4/22) Recurring Cast Confirmed Special Guest Stars/Appearances *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux (1/22) *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July (2/22) *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright (1/22) Guest Stars *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (0/22) *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (4/22) *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose (4/22) *Dan Domenech as Chase Madison (2/22) *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston (4/22) *Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba (1/22) *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (0/22) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (0/22) *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart (3/22) *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (0/22) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (2/22) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (3/22) *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan (0/22) *Alex Newell as Wade Adams (3/22) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (1/22) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (1/22) *Trisha Rae Stahl as Mrs. Rose (2/22) *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel (2/22) *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins (1/22) *Becca Tobin as Kitty (3/22) *Brad Ellis as Brad (1/22) *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter (0/22) Source *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe (0/22) Source` *'TBA '''as Peter Livingston Source Co-Stars *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori (2/22) *Daniel Curtis Lee as Phil Lipoff (2/22) *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett (3/22) *Jesse Luken as Bobby Surette (2/22) *Brad Ellis as Brad (1/22) *Neil Parker as Wes Fahey (1/22) Unknown *Max Adler as David Karofsky *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Ricky Martin as David Martinez *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran *Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel Other Cases *Ryan Murphy confirmed that the Warblers will be back in season four. (Source 3) '''Grant Gustin' who plays warbler Sebastian Smythe is filming a movie in New York, which means he won't appear on Glee for at least the first couple of episodes. (Source 1) (Source 2). Grant Gustin is currently not a part of season 4, but he is "open to returning". Source *'Matt Bomer' who plays Cooper Anderson would come back if he was asked. (Source) Ryan said that he'd love Matt to come back. (Source) *The winner of the second season of The Glee Project Blake Jenner will appear as a recurring character for a minimum of 7 episodes. (Source) His first appearance will be in episode 5 source *'Gloria Estefan' as Maribel Lopez is in talks to come back (Source) *'Adam Levine' has been in discussion with Ryan Murphy hopefully for a guest spot this season. (Source) *''American Idol'' Season 11 runner-up Jessica Sanchez is in talks for a multi-episode arc. (Source) *'Cheryl Cole' is said to be making a cameo in Glee season 4 by Jane Lynch (Sue Sylvester). (Source) *'Gwyneth Paltrow' who played Holly Holiday can come back anytime she wants, according to Ryan Murphy. (Source) *'Damian McGinty' will appear in the Thanksgiving episode (Source) *''American Idol'' Season 10 finalist Pia Toscano met with the showrunners, however, at the last minute, the part she was auditioning for was rewritten, but the showrunners would love her back for a different role. Source *'50 Cent' wants a guest role on Glee as "anything other than a rapper". (Source) *Although Aylin Bayramoglu didn't win The Glee Project, Ryan Murphy still wants her on Glee. (Source) *'Lindsay Pearce' stated that she would be honored to return to Glee, if asked. (Source) *Ryan wants to do something with Michael Weisman and Nellie Veitenheimer from The Glee Project 2. (Source) *'Dianna Agron' who plays Quinn Fabray began filming in August her new Movie 'Malavita' in France, so she won't be appearing the first 5 episodes of Season 4. Ryan Murphy stated on Twitter that there will be lots of Faberry and Quick scenes in the Thanksgiving episode which means she will be back in the Thanksgiving episode rumored to be episode 6. The writers have great (big) plans for her. In September, Dianna Agron is back on Los Angeles and she is filming something, although it's unknown what she is filming. As of mid-September, she is in France again to continue filming 'Malavita'. She is not in the promo pictures of season 4. Dianna Agron is also filimg commercials for a Nintendo campaign. (Source 1)(Source 2) (Source 3) (Source 4) (Source 5) (Source 6) (Source 7) (Source 8) Confirmed Departures Cast *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes. (Source) Production *Allison Adler - Co-Executive Producer/Writer (Source) *Marti Noxon - Consulting Producer/Writer (Source) *Lou Eyrich - Costume Designer (Source) Episodes Spoilers Plot *"Next year will be a renaissance. Two shows within a show," Fox boss Kevin Reilly said today at the network's upfront presentation. "We'll follow some of our graduates to the Big Apple as they try to cut it at a college for the performing arts." Even though Rachel, Finn and Kurt have graduated from McKinley, the writers have confirmed that the three will be an active part in season 4. (Source) *The fourth season will go back to the underdogs status for the characters, but won't be as bad as the first two seasons. (Source) *This season will be very pop-culture based. (Source) *Ryan said: "the show next year will have less characters than we’ve ever had and I think that’s a good thing." (Source) *The show will be more mature. (Source) *Ryan said about streamlining the storytelling in season 4: "So we have been working on that, which is very much what we did in the first season, I think if people remember we really followed three or four of them, and the other people were just flavors and ingredients that sort of complemented those stories. So we're kind of getting back to that which I like." (Source) *Everyone will be back for holidays and weddings. (Source) *Rachel Berry is the only character confirmed to be in all 22 episodes, but that is most likely to change. (Source) McKinley High Staff *Will and Emma won't get married right away. (Source) . It was stated in Dance With Somebody, that their wedding was going to be in November with Christmas decorations in the church. Ryan Murphy told a fan to mark their calendar for Valentines day for the Wemma wedding. Source *Will and Sue will be friends, and will get new enemies. (Source) *Roz and Sue will team up to take down Principal Figgins, though they probably won't be friends. (Source.) *Shannon Beiste will return as a recurring character in episode 5. (Source.) *We will no longer see Will and Emma's home life as their apartment set was demolished to make room for the New York sets. However, this is proven to be false, as their apartment was shown in The Break-Up. (Source) *This is what Falchuk had to say about Sue's father and her baby: "We're going back and forth about who we want the dad to be," says Falchuk. "We have one person in mind who we think would be perfect." (Source) *Shannon Beiste will be helping out with 'something'. Source *Shannon Beiste will be seen coaching the football team again, this time with some new faces, including Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette. Source *Will and Emma will experience growing pains with all they have going on. Source Rachel, Finn, Brody *Rachel and Finn's relationship will very much be setting the scene and pace for the beginning of Season 4. They're going to be a very central part of the show. (Source) *Kate Hudson has signed for 6 episodes as Rachel's dance instructor at NYADA. (Source 12) She will be in the season premiere. (Source) Her character's name will be Cassandra July "and she's gonna be able to sing and dance." (Source) *Brody is a genuine guy, with good intentions, from Montana. He may come across as arrogant but he isn't the kind of guy to try and break Finn and Rachel up, on purpose. Source *Brody has a type — and a history with Cassandra July who seems to know all about his romantic past. Source *Rachel has a big Off-Broadway audition. Source Quinn and Puck *The Thanksgiving episodes will feature a lot of Quinn-Rachel and Quinn-Puck scenes. (Source 1) (Source 2 *The writers have great plans for Quinn. (Source *Dianna Agron was back on Los Angeles and she was filming some Nintendo 3DS commercials. She returned to France, but she is now officially back. (Source 1) (Source 2) (Source 3) (Source 4) *Quinn will be back "potentially episode seven or eight, if not sooner" Source *Puck will have two jobs - pool cleaning service and taking male modeling gigs, and a part-time job as a costumed superhero appearing at Graumann's Chinese Theater Source *Overstreet teased anything goes. "She could be pregnant again, or maybe she dropped out of school, there's a very possible chance of everything. There could even be a love triangle, who knows!"Source Tina and Mike *Mike will be returning in episode five along with Mercedes to assist Artie with some 'mysterious plans', as well as to visit Tina and his parents during his semester break. Source *Tina will not expect all the competition for the lead and continue her 'bitchy streak' for a while. Source *Jenna would like Tina to team up with Kitty and is pushing for Tina to be on the cheerios this season. Source *It is unknown whether or not Mike and Tina will ever get back together. *Tina will experience a bit of remorse when Mike returns to McKinley to help Artie Source The Warblers *The Warblers will be back. (Source) *They return in episode 7 with Blaine getting to sing with them. Source *Nolan Gerard Funk, who played the title character in the recent Broadway revival of Bye, Bye, Birdie, will portray Hunter, the new lead Warbler, who is straight, but attempts to persuade Blaine to return to Dalton. Source Santana, Brittany, Blaine, and Kitty *Brad said that Santana would go to the University of Louisville at first, but "might be" in New York later. (Source) *There will be a lot of Santana/Brittany stuff. Interesting stories and funny stuff for both of them. (Source) *Ryan has said that in an upcoming episode, Brittany and Santana will be getting equal screen (and smooch) time as Finchel. (source ) *Kitty and Brittany are enemies. (Source) *Kitty is trying to steal Brittany's spot as head cheerleader Source *Brittany will be more mature this season. (Source) Sam and Mercedes *Sam and Mercedes will not be together by the beginning of Season Four, while Sam will have a new girlfriend. (Source) *Sam will feel it is his obligation to mentor the new students and bring in new members of New Directions. Source *Sam will be supporting Mercedes' career more than anything else. Source *Sam will rejoin the football team. Source *Chord is pushing for the return of 'The Justin Bieber Experience'. Source *Sam will have a "fairly big" role in the McKinley musical Source Artie and Sugar *Artie will have a scene about trying to get a girlfriend (Source) *Artie will have 'mysterious plans', which will result in Mercedes and Mike returning to McKinley to assist him. Source *Artie will continue down the directing track that he began in Season Three. Source *Artie will let the power go to his head a little. Source *Sugar will score a great and fitting part in the Grease musical Source *There is a possibility of Sugar and Artie get back together. Source New Characters *Blake Jenner's character, Ryder Lynn, will be appearing in episode five. (Source) *The writers are "on the prowl" for an actor with impressive pipes to play an evil and dashing military-school grad who transfers to McKinley. (Source) Jake *Jake will have many layers, there is a reason behind his bad boy behaviour. Source Marley *Marley is going to be a new, fresh energy for New Directions. Source *She’s shy and a little reserved … she’s had a lot of struggles and has built a wall around herself because she’s been made fun of quite a bit before. She’s going to be getting over some fears or her self-consciousness and you’ll see her journey through that. Source *Marley definitely has some “drama in her love life coming.” The target, meanwhile, could be a fellow newcomer. Source *Marley will attempt to help Jake with his anger issues Source Kitty *She’s a little crazy but in a different way. She’s eccentric but she is full of venom and very, very mean. Source *She has the attitude of Santana and allegiance to Sue that Quinn did early on in the series. Source *Her first victim is Brittany. She wants to knock her out of her position and take over her place as captain of the Cheerios. Behind every mean girl in high school is this very competitive nature and she sees something she wants and nothing stops her and she goes after it. Unfortunately, Brittany is in her way. Source *Kitty is a combination of Quinn and Santana. Ryder *Ryder will indeed come complete with a potential love interest Source *Ryder will do an audition for the Grease musical "by accident" Source Episodes *There will be a two-part Thanksgiving episode where Sectionals will also happen in one of the episodes. (Source 1 2 3) *There will be another tribute episode that will span across two episodes. It is possibly an all male group tribute, like The Beatles, a longtime wanted tribute. (Source) (Source) *Ryan wants to do a tribute to the album "Tapestry" by Carole King. (Source) *There will be an episode called "Dynamic Duets". Source *Ryan wants to do a tribute episode to Moulin Rouge. Source *The writers just finished writing the Grease episode. (Source) *Ryan and the writers are planning to do an episode of original songs in the spring. Source *Ryan has said on Twitter that he will be doing Christmas Episodes on all 3 of his shows (including Glee) Source Music *Lea has asked Ryan Murphy for some more Celine Dion songs (Source) *Ryan and the rest of the production team were talking about using more boyband songs. (Source) *Ryan is letting fans decide what Brittana will sing as a duet. (Source) *Taylor Swift's new song 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' might be in an episode. (Source *One of the episodes will be a tribute to Grease. Source *They're writing an episode where they’re doing the 'Gangnam Style'. Source Production *The New York sets are being built where they usually film so the cast can continue working together. As a consequence, Will's apartment set was demolished to make room for the New York sets. In addition, the choir room and teacher's lounge sets will be smaller, although the crew says that this change will not be that noticeable. (Source) Only the exterior shots are being filmed in New York City. (Source) *After transmission of Episode 4 on October 4th, The show will go on a four-week hiatus from October 11 to November 1 for the Vice Presidential Debate and baseball playoffs and World Series. If the seventh game of the World Series is not necessary, the episode airing on November 1 will most likely be a repeat. (Source) *Matthew Hodgson has confirmed on Twitter that he will be returning to write for Season 4 as planning work has already started on Season 4. (Source) *Long-time casting associate Alex Newman will be promoted to full-time casting director alongside Robert J. Ulrich, Eric Dawson and Carol Kritzer. (Source) * On June 20, 2012, Matthew Hodgson tweeted that work has begun on the first script. (Source) * On July 17th 2012, Lea twitted that she had had a costume fitting and had received the scripts for Episodes 1 & 2. (Source 1 2) * Former '"House" '''Writer & Executive Producer, Russel Friend, will be replacing Marti Noxon as Consulting Producer (and most likely Writer). (Source) * Filming on both The New Rachel and the Season was schedule to start filming on Wednesday 25th July. (Source) In the event however, Kevin McHale, Vanessa Lengies, Matthew Morrison and writers Michael Hitchcock and Matthew Hodgson all confirmed on Twitter that filming has in fact started a day early on Tuesday 24th July for the McKinley High portions. (Source 2 3 4 5 6) * The promo shoot for Season Four has been done (Source) * On July 28, 2012, Ali Adler announced she will not returning to write for ''Glee so she can focus on her new show The New Normal. (Source) *Long-time Glee assistant costume designer Elizabeth Martucci will replace Lou Eyrich as costume designer. Eyrich is leaving to focus on making costumes for the second season of American Horror Story. (Source) Albums released in the Season: Britney2.0Cover.png|Britney 2.0 (EP) Tumblr mbf4drNFbr1qjw66no1 500.jpg|Glee the Music Presents: Glease Gleecv3.png|Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 *Britney 2.0 (EP) *Glee: The Music Presents Glease Gallery Glee Season 4 Promo.JPG|Season Four - Glee Cast Tumblr m98f6p6FP41qbd895o2 1280.jpeg|Season Four - Cassandra July/Rachel Berry WillSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Will Schuester - Promo Pic 1 SueSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester - Promo Pic 1 RachelSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Rachel Berry - Promo Pic 1 FinnSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson - Promo Pic 1 seakurt.jpg|Season Four - Kurt Hummel blainese4.jpg|Season Four - Blaine Anderson searach.jpg|Season Four - Rachel Berry - Promo Pic 2 seatina.jpg|Season Four - Tina Cohen-Chang santanasea.jpg|Season Four - Santana Lopez seasam.jpg|Season Four - Sam Evans seabrody.jpg|Season Four - Brody Weston seamar.jpg|Season Four - Marley Rose seabrit.jpg|Season Four - Brittany S. Pierce seafin.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson - Promo Pic 2 seajacob.jpg|Season Four - Jake Puckerman glee_11-amber-riley-01_2409DJ1.jpg|Season Four - Mercedes Jones seapuck.jpg|Season Four - Noah Puckerman Glee 23-kevin-mchale-01 3014 purplebkg v2 jm.jpg|Season Four - Artie Abrams Glee 36-becca-02 4391 v2kva.jpg|Season Four - Kitty Glee 09-harry-shum-jr-01 3740DJ2.jpg|Season Four - Mike Chang glee_43-kate-hudson-01_5535_jw1.jpg|Season Four - Cassandra July Suevdfvdfdvf.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester - Promo Pic 2 Wills4.jpg|Season Four - Will Schuester - Promo Pic 2 Blue Blaine Sue glee promo.png 523562_10151145448562044_845995820_n.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester/Blaine Anderson - 13 Days Tina artie glee 12.jpg|Season Four - Tina Cohen-Chang/Artie Abrams - 12 Days 305274_10151148068047044_1390975783_n.jpg|Season Four - Santana Lopez/Kurt Hummel - 11 Days Finn sam.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson/Sam Evans - 10 Days 564736_10151151374047044_121649231_n.jpg|Season Four - Noah Puckerman/Mike Chang - 9 days 207851_10151152861052044_2087089192_n.jpg|Season Four - Mercedes Jones/Brittany S. Pierce - 8 days|linktext=Season Four - Mercedes Jones/Brittany S. Pierce - 8 days marleysue.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester/Marley Rose - 7 days 582670_10151155384487044_269185215_n.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson/Brody Weston - 6 days A2SeNzrCQAAcxVj.jpg|Season 4 - Brittany S. Pierce/Kitty - 5 days 3395_10151158131182044_1748215213_n.jpg|Season Four - Noah Puckerman/Jake Puckerman - 4 days|linktext=Season Four - Noah Puckerman/Jake Puckerman - 4 days 3DAYS.jpg|Season 4 - Sue Sylvester/Will Schuester - 3 Days puckblaine.jpg|Season 4 - Noah Puckerman/Blaine Anderson - 2 Days su.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester/Rachel Berry - 1 Day Saison4-16.jpg|Season Four- Noah Puckerman & Mick Chang (from Harry twitter) Videos Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes